Las Aventuras de Team Hot Wheels
by Norisu9
Summary: (Basado en las películas de Team Hot Wheels, de Mattel PlayGround y Titmouse Inc) Esta es una breve historia que narra algunas aventuras del equipo antes de ser padres, divididas por los años en que pasan, todavía no se cuantos capítulos tendrá. Les agradezco de corazón que la leyeran. Nota: Desde el comienzo todos tienen 17. Espero les guste. Dedicado a todos los TeamFanáticos
1. Brandon el Gruñón

**Brandon, el Gruñón:**

 **-Sinopsis: Llega la época más hermosa del año, Navidad, en Hot Wheels City todos disfrutan, ríen y se divierten, excepto Brandon, quien cree que es sólo una fiesta para perder el tiempo, pero todo cambiará cuando 3 espíritus lo visiten en la víspera de Navidad. (Basado en A Christmas Carol).**

 **Como están todos los fans de esta increíble película :D .**

 **Pues bien, esta película me agrado desde que la vi y decidí crear una historia sobre que ellos tienen hijos, titulada : Team Hot Wheels 4: La Adrenalina Sigue, es obvio que ya han crecido, así que pensé en escribir una serie con varios capítulos, que se dividirán por las edades, que cuentan las aventuras del equipo cada año antes de ser padres, así que los acontecimientos de este fic son antes que THW 4 : Para terminar, lamento el publicar esto muuuucho después de Navidad, pero estaba indecisa si pasar este fic también a FF. (Ya que lo hice sólo en Wattpad)**

 **Gage: Y recuerden, Team Hot Wheels no le pertenece a la loca esta, le pertenece a Mattel Playground y Titmouse Inc. *Aparece de la nada Rhett* y también a Larry.**

Era una linda tarde en Hot Wheels City, alias la ciudad más rápida del mundo; en el taller de Larry, 4 jóvenes quienes conformaban Team Hot Wheels, estaban ansiosos porque era víspera de Navidad.

—Hey chicos, ¿Qué van a hacer hoy por la noche?—Preguntó Rhett muy emocionado —Yo cenaré junto a mi familia, y esperaremos unidos la llegada de la Navidad.

—Ayudaré a la Abuela Abby a colocar la estrella en el árbol, la pobre no puede —Respondió Wyatt sintiendo lástima por su abuelita.

—Mi padre y yo iremos al club de villancicos, antes creía que era estúpido, pero ya no me resulta así— Afirmó.

—Y tu Brandon, ¿Qué harás? —Preguntaron los 3 y la respuesta que dio el mencionado no les agrado nada.

—Yo no celebro Navidad, me parece una perdedera de tiempo— Dijo en un tono frio, mientras miraba su celular.

—¡¿Cómo que no celebras la Navidad?! —Protestó Rhett, casi que llorando, arrebatándole el celular—Si es la época más bonita del año.

—Si claro, como digas—Dijo y le quitó el teléfono—Verás, para mí "Esa" cosa sólo es una fecha en donde los vendedores aprovechan para aumentar precios y ganar más de lo habitual—Hizo el intento de irse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Rhett lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

—Y las tradiciones, colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol, cantar villancicos, estar en familia, piensa en eso— Intentó hacer reaccionar a Brandon— ¿Qué pasará con Santa y sus regalos? —Preguntó agarrando a su amigo por los hombros y empezando a zarandearlo.

—Si quiero algo me lo compro y ya, por eso tengo dinero— Finiquitó quitándose al más bajito de encima.

—Chicos, ya dejen de pelear, por favor—Suplicaba Gage.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo—Respondió Wyatt, apoyando a su compañero.

—Te va a pasar como **Ebenezer Scrooge** — Murmuró en lo bajo Rhett, apretando los puños, pero Brandon lo escucho.

— ¿Cómo quién? —Preguntó incrédulo—Ah, sí, como el de las ridículas historias de Navidad que dan un mensaje— Se respondió asimismo sarcásticamente.

— ¡NO ES RIDÍCULO! — Gritó y se le salió una lágrima— Ojalá te pase como el, para reírme de ti, y verás que te arrepentirás de no celebrar la Navidad— Soltó y abrazó a sus 2 amigos, quienes correspondieron el abrazo sin ningún problema—No te sientas mal Rhett, si no le gusta es su problema— Dijo el de verde dándole palmadas por la espalda—Sí, es cierto, además, todavía nos tienes a nosotros— Afirmó el de amarillo.

— ¿Saben qué? Yo me voy, diviértanse mucho con sus regalitos y tradiciones absurdas— Anunció el más inteligente y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decir: Feliz NO Navidad a todos— Y tiró la puerta, furioso porque lo contradijeran, pero lo que no sabía, era que por la noche cambiaría por completo su forma de pensar.

(En la Casa de Brandon)

—Tonta Estrella del Árbol, Tontos Regalos, Tontas Tradiciones, Tonto todo lo relacionado a la Navidad— Dijo para sí mismo mientras se acostaba en su cama, quedándose dormido maldiciendo la celebración, en eso, empezó a soñar con 3 figuras encapuchadas, una a una apareciendo mágicamente; la primera lo agarró y se lo llevó fuera de las otras dos, a un lugar oscuro, y luego desapareció.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó mirando a todos lados, buscando señal de que alguien estuviese por allí—Hola, hola, hola, por amor a Dios alguien responda. — Y detrás de él apareció la figura encapuchada, sorprendiéndolo.

—Brandon, estas aquí para recibir una lección—Dijo con una voz muy tenebrosa, a lo que el mencionado se le puso un poco la piel de gallina, pero después de un momento, pudo reconocer perfectamente aquella voz— Yo soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas— Aclaró y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a Wyatt.

—En serio, ¿Van a hacerme una broma o qué? — Dijo algo molesto—Sácame de aquí ahora— Ordenó.

—No—Fue la única respuesta del joven—Te voy a llevar al pasado, para que veas como te comportabas cada vez que llegaba esta época, claro, al estilo Wyatt— Y sacó unas llaves de quién-sabe-dónde, que abrieron su auto, y se fueron 4 años atrás.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Por la calle cubierta de nieve, en la Ciudad de Hilly Woodlands iba caminando un chico con varios libros y anotaciones, con el ceño fruncido, aturdido por el ambiente navideño.

—Feliz Navidad jovencito—Dijo una señora de mayor edad desde el otro lado de la calle, moviendo la mano, y el chico solo la ignoró.

Por el lado en donde iba el mencionado, pasaron varios niños más pequeños, jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, y por error le dieron en la cara, lo que hizo desatar su furia.

—HEY, tengan más cuidado, no ven que pueden dañar mis trabajos—Dijo, más bien, grito, logrando que los niños empezaran a sollozar—Odio tanto la Navidad, es pura perdedera de tiempo—Murmuró y entró a su casa, a estudiar y estudiar.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Vez a lo que me refiero, hiciste llorar a unos niños—Dijo Wyatt melancólicamente—Y te fuiste a estudiar y ya, la tecnología y el estudio te están apartando de la realidad.

—Esto no va a llegar a nada, no cambiaré de parecer—Afirmó—Ahora, si eres tan amable de devolv…—En un instante desapareció, dejando a Brandon hablando solo—Ja, ja, muy bonito, hacerme perder tiempo y de paso dejarme completamente solo —Luego todo se volvió oscuro y apareció otra de las figuras encapuchadas.

—Brandon, yo soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes y vengo a darte otra lección—Dijo una voz para nada asustadiza, por lo que se le hizo rápido reconocerla.

— ¿Qué quieres Gage? —Preguntó con desgano, arruinándole la entrada al líder—Tienes una pésima voz tenebrosa.

—Mira, no critiques y vámonos ya—De la nada aparecieron como espíritus, en la escena acontecida en la tarde.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Te va a pasar como Ebenezer Scrooge— Murmuró en lo bajo Rhett, apretando los puños, pero Brandon lo escucho.

— ¿Cómo quién? —Preguntó incrédulo—Ah, sí, como el de las ridículas historias de Navidad que dan un mensaje— Se respondió asimismo sarcásticamente.

— ¡NO ES RIDÍCULO! — Gritó y se le salió una lágrima— Ojalá te pase como el, para reírme de ti, y verás que te arrepentirás de no celebrar la Navidad— Soltó y abrazó a sus 2 amigos, quienes correspondieron el abrazo sin ningún problema.

— ¿Saben qué? Yo me voy, diviértanse mucho con sus regalitos y tradiciones absurdas— Anunció el más inteligente y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decir: Feliz NO Navidad a todos— Y tiró la puerta, furioso porque lo contradijeran.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Brandon observó detenidamente como despreció a su amigo, y de repente sintió una carga de culpa en su espalda.

—Si sigues así, podrías perder a tus amigos y hasta el equipo—Advirtió Gage, y esto SI hizo que Brandon empezara a preocuparse.

—P-perder al equipo, ¿a qué te refieres? —Tartamudeó pero ya era tarde, pues el líder se había ido—Espera, no te vayas, quiero saber—Y otra vez, todo se había vuelto oscuro, apareciendo la última figura encapuchada, saludándolo de mala gana.

—Hola Señor no tengo alma y por eso no celebro la Navidad—Dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, luego se quitó la capucha rápidamente dejando ver al más bajo del grupo.

—Oh, Rhett, gracias a Dios apareciste, te debo una disculpa—Respondió con gran esperanza en sí, pero fue arruinada al momento, él no se imaginaba la respuesta de su amigo.

—Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras y te daré la lección de tu vida, oh, por cierto, no te puedes disculpar conmigo—Dijo en un tono macabro, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer a Brandon en un pueblo, completamente abandonado.

—Rhett, q-que te hiciste, s-siento tanto gritarte—Hablaba solo en aquella ciudad, que luego se desveló ser… — "Hot Wheels City" —Gritó.

—Hay no, que hice de malo — Se preguntó a sí mismo; mientras caminaba pisó un periódico y lo leyó para tener una idea.

"Ciudad Hot Wheels termina destruida por nuevos villanos" —aparecía en la portada, y se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba, y se apresuró a seguir leyendo:

"Luego de una GRAN pelea por parte de Team Hot Wheels, decidieron disolver el equipo, por lo que los villanos aprovecharon para destruir el pueblo".

—E-esto ha de ser una broma—Dijo muy asustado—Un segundo, la pelea fue MÍ culpa, así que debo arreglarlo todo—Afirmó, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues unos bandidos lo pillaron y empezaron a perseguirlo—Oigan, y-yo no les quiero hacer nada—Decía mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y fue acorralado por los villanos, listo para recibir un golpe, cerró los ojos y gritó.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Agh, me duele la cabeza, esperen—Miró por todos lados y se alegró por no estar en la ciudad, sino en su habitación—Gracias a Dios sólo fue un sueño, pero uno muy terrorífico, ¿Qué día es hoy?—Se quedó pensando un rato lo que había hecho, sobre todo a su mejor amigo, Rhett—Oh, claro, HOY es Navidad, todavía tengo tiempo de arreglar esa pelea—Dijo, se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación cantando villancicos.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Brandon iba caminando por la calle, cantando, y se tropezó con unos niños que estaban jugando con bolas de nieve, por error, le dieron en la cara, y creían que se molestaría, pero no, él tomó un poco de nieve y se la arrojó a los niños, quienes empezaron a reírse—Feliz Navidad, señor—Dijeron a lo lejos—Feliz Navidad a ustedes también—Respondió dirigiéndose al taller, donde estaban sus amigos.

—Chicos, ¿Cómo pasaron la Navidad? —Preguntó Rhett muy emocionado, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a Brandon—Oh, hola Señor no tengo alma y por es…—No pudo terminar la oración, pues el de azul lo interrumpió.

—Sí, si, por eso no celebro la Navidad, en verdad, siento mucho el haberte gritado y en no tener espíritu navideño, pero eso quedó atrás, porque ahora sí celebro Navidad—Dijo alegremente, lo que hizo que su amigo volviese a emocionarse—Oh Brandon, sabía que cambiarías de opinión—Respondió.

—Bueno, ¿Ya no habrán más peleas navideñas entre ustedes? —Preguntó Gage rompiendo la hermosa escena de arrepentimiento—Con las peleas semanales entre Wyatt y yo es suficiente—Aclaró.

—Si sabes que las pelas las ocasionas tú—Le susurró el de amarillo a su compañero—Me alegra que ya no hayan resentimientos—Dijo en voz alta, cambiando el tema.

—Ahora sí, ¿Abrazo Navideño? —Preguntó Rhett.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y ¿Qué les pareció el primer cap?**

 **Bueno, ya sé que hay muchos que no han visto esta película, pero los invito a que la vean… También queda a su criterio si publico los demás capítulos…**

 **Nos leemos.**

 _ **~Nori~**_


	2. En Tus Pensamientos

**-Sinopsis:** Wyatt quiere jugarle una broma a Gage, colándose en sus recuerdos con una máquina, pero por error arruina uno de ellos, ocasionando que no recuerde que se unió a Team Hot Wheels.

 **Ok, publiqué el 2do capítulo porque noté que la historia tuvo unas pocas visitas, pero aun así... ¡Fueron visitas!, además de que, como dije, sólo quiero que los usuarios de FanFiction conozcan o se animen a ver esta película ya que, (Hasta donde sé) Sólo hay 1 fic sobre ella...**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gage: Y recuerden, Team Hot Wheels no le pertenece a la loca esta, le pertenece a Mattel Playground y Titmouse Inc. *** Aparece de la nada Rhett *** y también a Larry.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un día normal en Hot Wheels City, el equipo estaba en el Taller de Larry, esperándolo ya que les iba a enseñar un nuevo invento, en eso entró junto con un rayo.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles el Rayo Mentalizador—Señaló el aparato— Una máquina que te permite entrar a la mente de otra persona, y ver sus pensamientos y recuerdos—Afirmó.

—Larry ¿Eso es seguro? —Preguntó Brandon—Es decir, meterse en la mente de los demás no está bien.

—Es cierto, pero lo utilizaremos para algo mucho mejor com…..—Fue interrumpido por Rhett—Como para averiguar qué te regalarán en tu cumpleaños.

—No—Espetó el mecánico—Como decía, lo utilizaremos para averiguar planes de algún villano que ponga un pie en Hot Wheels City.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido—Dijo el líder—Nos ahorraríamos bastante trabajo aunque le quita lo divertido a las misiones, tal vez lo hagamos en un caso especial.

Mientras los demás hablaban, a Wyatt se le ocurrió una idea, hacerle una broma a Gage, metiéndose en sus pensamientos ese mismo día por la noche, todos estaban listos para irse a sus casas; primero se fue Rhett, luego Brandon y después Larry, pero Gage notó que su amigo se quedó parado.

—Wyatt ¿No vas a ir a tu casa a dormir? —Preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

—Ah, sí, ya me iba, voy a…. atar los cordones de mis botas—Inventó una excusa para poder llevarse el rayo sin que nadie se diera cuenta ( **Nota: El rayo no es ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, de tamaño regular** ) —Bueno, hasta mañana—Respondió yéndose.

—Jejeje, ya quiero ver tu cara—Esperó unos minutos desde que su compañero se había ido, y fue a su casa.

Cuando llegó, tuvo que esperar otro rato a que Gage se durmiera, y luego entró con el aparato por la ventana, antes de encenderlo, leyó una advertencia que estaba grabada en el rayo:

 **"** **Utilizar sólo en caso de emergencia extrema"**

—Esta es una emergencia, sino me rio voy a morir—Murmuró entre risas—Okey, me disparo con esta cosa, entro a su mente y ya, ¡Que fácil! —Exclamó dándole a un botón rojo, pero no sucedió nada—Rayos— Exclamó y pulsó desesperadamente el botón hasta que logró entrar a la cabeza de su compañero

( **Dentro de la mente de Gage** )

Wyatt se encontraba en un pasillo muy muy muy largo, donde habían muchos recuerdos, cerrados por una puerta—Wow, que impresionante—Dijo mientras se colocaba en una pose pensativa—Veamos, si le voy a jugar una broma tengo que buscar a qué le tiene miedo, claro, aparte de los hámsteres— Y empezó a caminar por el pasillo buscando algo que le sirviera.

Después de un rato, paró a descansar y fijó su mirada en una puerta grande que decía: **"Como me uní a Team Hot Wheels"** , la curiosidad lo invadió, y abrió aquella puerta; donde de una vez el recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse, mientras miraba, pensó que a pesar de que tuvieran muchas peleas y no se llevaran tan bien, era su amigo.

—Mmm, tal vez no deba hacerle esa broma, lo dejaré quieto—Dijo cerrando la puerta, pero por error pulsó un botón situado en el piso—Ups, nah, de seguro no sucederá algo—Afirmó y de la nada volvió a la habitación, pero no sabía que el botón que había pulsado iba a borrar aquel recuerdo.

( **Al día Siguiente, en el Taller de Larry** )

—Hey chicos, ¿Ustedes han visto a Gage?—Dijo preocupado Rhett.

—No, yo también me pregunto lo mismo—Respondió Brandon— ¿Tú lo has visto Larry?

—No, ¿Dónde andará?, seguro se quedó dormido.

—Miren, ahí está—Afirmó Rhett señalando a su compañero al otro lado de la acera—Gage, ¿Cómo estás amigo?, te estábamos esperando—Gritó e hizo que el de verde lo mirara confundido.

—Eh, hola, supongo, ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó desde donde se encontraba.

—Claro que sí, soy Rhett, tu compañero, no te hagas el que no sabe nada y ven— Expresó haciendo un movimiento con su mano llamando al otro.

—Yo no conozco a ningún Rhett—Respondió, pero igual se acercó a donde lo estaban "Supuestamente" esperando—Nunca los había visto, excepto tú, creo que te vi remolcando un auto una vez—Dijo apuntando a Larry.

—Oh no, un momento, Wyatt— Miró al mencionado— ¿De casualidad utilizaste el Rayo Mentalizador con Gage para hacerle una broma o algo parecido? —Preguntó, más bien, dijo la respuesta el mismo.

—Am ¿Y si digo que sí? —Contestó rascándose la nuca.

—Esto no está bien—Exclamó e inició a interrogar al de amarillo— ¿Estuviste por un largo pasillo com muchos recuerdos?

—Si—Respondió.

— ¿Y abriste uno de ellos?

—Sí.

— ¿Ese recuerdo era el de cuando se conocieron y él se unió al equipo?

—Exacto.

— ¿Pulsaste un botón situado en el piso?

—Eh, sí.

—Wyatt, tu borraste ese recuerdo—Afirmó muy preocupado Larry.

— ¿Cómo que lo borraste?, ¿De qué están hablando?—Cuestionó Gage muy confundido—Amigo, tienes que recordarnos, por favor hazlo—Replicó Wyatt dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza—Basta, y deja de golpearme—Dijo algo molesto quitando la mano del de amarillo de su cabeza—Mira, yo no los conozco y si lo hiciera, no me juntaría con unos lunáticos—Finiquitó—Oh, por cierto, donde está la salida—Preguntó.

—Hacía la derecha—Respondió triste Wyatt—Gracias—Contestó dirigiéndose para la izquierda, pero luego reaccionó, dio la vuelta para el lado contrario y se fue.

—Lo que me temía, si forzamos a Gage a que recuerde; podríamos causar que olvide TODO lo que sabe—Afirmó Brandon—Así que tenemos que hacerlo recordar recreando otro recuerdo, sin embargo ¿No sé cuál? —Dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla.

—Yo sé, yo sé, recreemos la vez que vinieron los **Piratas del Camino** , me vestiré de uno de ellos—Manifestó Rhett, sacando de la nada un sombrero de pirata y un parche y se lo colocó—Arrr, soy un pirata y quiero destruir a **Team Hot Wheels** , también soy muy arrogante y un estúpido.

—Je, hiciste bien la imitación, pero no, debemos estar todos juntos, y no creo que debamos llamar a esos locos—Respondió y le preguntó a Larry—No quedó por ahí algún **T.O.N.T.O.**

—No—Dijo y de repente le vino una idea a su cabeza—Ya tengo la respuesta, **Rev**.

—Por supuesto—Dijo el más bajito.

—Sí, lo haremos, llamaré a Gage de una vez—Afirmó Wyatt, pero fue detenido por Brandon, quién le negó el paso—Creo que ya le dimos un dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué les parece mañana temprano? —Si—Respondieron todos.

—Bueno, los espero equipo—Dijo Larry haciendo un saludo militar y los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Al caer la noche, Wyatt dejó una carta en la casa de Gage, y se fue a dormir.

( **En la mañana, casa de Gage** )

Mientras el líder de Team Hot Wheels se encontraba realizando su rutina mañanera rápidamente, su padre lo llamó desde la cocina: —Hijo, te llegó una carta, es de un tal Wyatt—A ver, dámela—Contestó desanimadamente y la leyó:

 **"** **Por favor ven al taller, gracias"**

Luego se dirigió a donde había leído y los chicos se encontraban preparándose para actuar (Por así decirlo).

—Jerry, puedes venir—Gritó el mecánico y el robot apareció de una vez—Que sucede La-la-la-rry—Necesito que colabores y nos ayudes a hacer recordar a Gage—Cla-cla-cla-ro, tengo una buena memoria.

—Ok, ¿Listos? —Preguntó—Si—Respondieron al unisonido. * **Entra Gage** *

—Qué quieres—Ve peleando a Wyatt con Rhett—Te dije que no tocaras mi Baja Truck —Lo siento, no fue mi intención—Respondió guiñándole un ojo a su amigo—Vas a ver—Lo amenazó y antes que sucediera algo peor Gage se metió en la "pelea" —Oye, tal vez no te conozca pero no permitiré que le hagas algo—Espetó.

—*Selo está creyendo*—Pensó el de amarillo y le arrojó una toalla llena de " **algo** " a su amigo en la cara.

—Ahora sí, esto es la guerra—Exclamó y agarró una garrafa de aceite y la presionó, por suerte Wyatt pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero le cayó a Rhett.

Wyatt tomó un limpiaparabrisas, lo sostuvo como una espada y proclamó—Engarde— Automáticamente Gage cogió un adorno de auto con una carita y lo corrigió—Se dice En Gard: «en guardia»—No me importa el francés—Reprimió y empezaron una batalla.

Rhett y Brandon también comenzaron a simular una pelea tomando cualquier cosa que se encontraba en el taller, en eso entró Jerry preguntándole al de rojo— ¿Quieres una Be-be-be-bida? —No Jerry, tú quieres una—Y le jaló la vasija con el agua y se la lanzó al robot y este comenzó a fallar—Lo hice bien Brandon—Susurró—Tan bien que lo descompusiste, sólo era fingir—Dijo lanzándole el balde de agua que sostenía hace unos segundos—Ahora sí que sacaste boleto—Respondió e iniciaron una verdadera lucha.

—Chicos, basta, ya dejen de pelear—Bramó Larry al ver que no habían seguido el plan—Arruinan lo planeado y de paso, a Jerry otra vez; — ¿Quieres una albon-bon-bon-diga? —Peguntó con los ojos rojos el robot—Si fueran un equipo ***Aunque ya lo son*** , destruirían toda la ciudad—Afirmó molesto apoyándose en Rev.

— ¡De-de-de-destruir toda la ciudad! —Exclamó Jerry rompiendo todos los planos que se encontraban allí junto con el mapa de Hot Wheels City.

—Eh, Señor Larry, su robot está fallando—Dijo Gage preocupado—Ya que, no me interrumpas—Contestó acercándose al grupo—Confié en ustedes para que colaboraran a hacer recordar a su líder, teníamos el mejor plan utilizando a Rev—Saca un control, abre la compuerta y comienza a mover el auto, y lo deja en el mismo—Y fallaron.

Jerry se montó en el vehículo gritando—¡Destruir toda la ciudad! —Y Wyatt, Rhett y Brandon lo notaron e empezaron a llamar la atención de Larry—No, no me molesten, en esta ocasión sí les voy a borrar la memoria—Exclamó sacando un láser de su bata, pero luego notó que lo que habían dicho los 3 era verdad—Por suerte tengo el contro….Oh no, no otra vez—Dijo al mismo tiempo que Rev partía dejando el taller.

—Gage, tienes que ayudarnos a detener ese robot loco—Declaró el mecánico—No puedo, ustedes tienen autos, yo no, además, si no me hubiera metido, esto no habría pasado—Respondió con la cabeza baja—Claro que sí tienes—Respondió abriendo una compuerta, donde se encontraba el Twin Mill verde lima del líder—Oh….por….DIOS—Gritó como una niña—Gracias, yo los ayudaré, a pesar de que no tengo la más mínima idea de que sucedió—Afirmó emocionado.

—Vayan a vestirse, tienen que detener a Rev, por 2da vez—Habló Larry y los demás empezaron a hacerlo.

—Antes de irnos, quiero decirte que tú serás el líder de Team Hot Wheels, **_Gage_** —Manifestó Wyatt mirándolo—En serio, pero soy nuevo en esto—Respondió confundido—Te lo digo por una razón—Replicó.

—ADN de Cheeta, un gusto volver a verte—Dijo Rhett agarrando el frasco con el líquido—Mini-Rayo Hidratador, también es un gusto.

—Por favor, deja de hacer eso—Exclamó Brandon.

—Okey—Respondió.

—Bien equipo, hay que detenerlo, YA—Y partieron por toda la ciudad en busca de Jerry.

 **Todos iban detrás de Rev por la pista naranja, mientras que el auto pasó por una calle y la convirtió en un pinball, destruyó una biblioteca, transformó un depósito de autos en algo parecido a una atracción de carritos chocones, creó nuevas vías de pista naranja y se dirigió al Súper Loop.**

—Muy bien, hay que hacer el Drafting para poder pasar el Loop—Afirmó el de azul.

— ¿Qué es el Drafting? —Preguntó Gage—*Oh cierto, no recuerda* Es una formación que utilizaremos que, si no la seguimos, pues, será el fin—Explicó— ¿El fin?, eso suena a un desafío y un desafío es velocidad—Respondió alegre.

—Y como tienes el auto más veloz, irás al frente, **_líder_** —Dijo Wyatt brindándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Viejo, le volviste a hacer un cumplido a Gage—Preguntó atónito Rhett.

—Sí, sí, sí, olvidemos eso y preparémonos—Respondió acomodándose en su asiento.

 **(Todos empiezan a cantar)**

 **Rhett:** Este equipo canta así .

 **Wyatt:** Duda, duda .

 **Brandon:** Conduciendo hasta el fin

 **Los tres:** Oh da, duda, hey

Noche y día igual

Corremos sin parar

Pasaremos el Súper Loop

Entonces Wyatt, Rhett y Brandon esperaron a que Gage terminara la frase de la canción, porque si lo hacía, habían recuperado a su líder.

 **Gage:** Rev las pagará —Esperen, recuerdo esta canción—En eso arriban un montón de recuerdos a su mente, detallando la vez que se unió a **Team Hot Wheels** , donde estaban los 4 abrazados—Chicos, ya lo recuerdo todo, YO soy el líder de este equipo—Exclamó—Y detendremos a Rev, otra vez y las veces que se requiera.

—Así se habla compañero—Afirmó Wyatt y siguieron cantando.

 **Los 4:** Siempre a toda velocidad

Duda, duda

Si somos equipo no nos vencerán

Oh da, duda hey

Noche y día igual

Corremos sin parar

Pasaremos el Súper Loop

Rev las pagaraaaaaaaaa

Y lograron pasarlo sin ningún problema, antes de seguir, pararon para instalar el Rayo Hidratador en la Baja Truck de Wyatt y siguieron.

—Okey, recuerden que sólo hay 3 tiros, debemos tener cuidado, o Jerry logrará destruir la ciudad—Dijo Brandon desde el asiento del Rayo—Creo que le dimos mucha ventaja, necesitamos una distracción.

—De eso yo me ocupo—Respondió el de amarillo, silbó y en un instante aparecieron los autos mutantes.

—Espera, ¿No le habíamos quitado el ADN a esos autos?—Preguntó el de rojo señalándolos.

—Em, yo se los inyecté otra vez, en caso de emergencia—Contestó.

Los autos comenzaron a detener a Rev, pero Jerry comenzó a decir—¡De-de-de-destruir lo que sea! —Y de un momento a otro presionó el pedal para arrancar, y el Commander Croc se encontraban en el tubo de escape, se tragó el humo, que causó que todos volaran y así pudo continuar.

—Muy bien, está al alcance—Afirmó Brandon—Voy a disparar.

—Fuego—Ordenó Gage—Pero Rev pudo esquivarlo y golpeó a un cactus—Noooooo— Gritó el de azul—No desesperes, todavía hay 2 intentos—Dijo Wyatt para calmar a su amigo y aceleró, este disparo, pero por error tropezaron con una piedrita, lo que hizo que perdieran el control y apuntara al Bone Shaker de Rhett, el cual se convirtió en un Tortuga-Móvil —Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien, atrápenlo—Exclamó a lo lejos—Esto es un deja-vú —Murmuró.

—Es imposible, va demasiado rápido, no lo alcanzare…. —Fue interrumpido—Brandon, recuerda quién es nuestro líder—Afirmó Wyatt—Para él, todo depende de la velocidad.

—Tienes razón—Respondió Gage y accionó toda la velocidad que su Twin Mill de permitía, en su mente retumbaban aquellas palabras **_"Todo depende siempre de la velocidad, velocidad, velocidad, velocidad, VELOCIDAD"_**. Y pudo acercarse más a Rev.

 **(Nota:** Desde este punto del capítulo imagínense música de suspenso **)**

— Voy al máximo y aun no lo alcanzo—y recordó lo que había hecho aquella vez, deshacerse del peso innecesario, y comenzó quitando el techo, luego los adornos, los asientos, la chaqueta, en eso sus compañeros notaron lo que hacía—Eres un completo loco—Dijo Wyatt entre risas—Ya lo sé—Respondió—Cuidado, hay viene un pantalón—Advirtió Brandon y este le cayó en la cara.

Así, Gage quedó en calzoncillos, solo con el volante, la parte baja de su auto, las ruedas y el motor, logrando poder pasar a Rev; pisó el freno causando que Jerry perdiera el control, parando al instante.

—A Brandon le gusta—Exclamó presionando el botón que lanzó el rayo, convirtiendo el Rev Rod en un Tortuga-Móvil y también regresando a la normalidad (Otra Vez) a Jerry.

— ¿Quieren una bebida? —Preguntó el robot al mismo tiempo que llegaba Rhett—No—Respondió enojado.

—Hay que ir con Larry—Afirmó Gage sonriendo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Chicos, al fin llegaron—Dijo en un tono preocupado— ¿Detuvieron a Rev?—Si—Respondieron los 4, —Definitivamente voy a tener que proteger ese auto con vigilancia extrema—Declaró.

—Eh, tengo algo que decir—Anunció Wyatt acercándose a Gage y tomándolo del hombro—Lamento el haber querido jugarte una broma y…..por error borrar uno de tus recuerdos.

—Oye, no te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos—Dijo—Aunque yo sea más rápido que tú—Le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Replicó enfadado.

—Que yo soy más rápido que tú—Gritó.

— ¿Una carrera por el título? —Retó Wyatt a Gage.

—Claro que sí—Respondió montándose en su auto.

—Oigan, yo también quiero correr—Manifestó Brandon.

—Yo igual—Exclamó Rhett levantando su brazo. Y partieron por una carrera amistosa por todo Hot Wheels City.

—Vayan chicos, diviértanse—Dijo a lo lejos Larry, sacó una foto de alguien y la miró entristecido, luego volvió a ver hacía donde se habían ido y murmuró—Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y ahora... Quedan dudas por resolver...**

 **Les agradezco a las personas que se tomaron un tiempo y leyeron esto, espero que les hay sacado al menos unas risitas ^-^**

 **Se despide.**

 _ **~Norisu9~**_


End file.
